Strigoi In The Making
by greekgirl211
Summary: Rose reacted in time and managed to save Dimitri from turning Strigoi but, at a high price. Rhonda's words have become reality and Dimitri's lost everything. Struggling with heartbreak and the loss of his other half, will Dimitri be able to save Rose?
1. Chapter 1 Rose POV

**NOTE -important-:**

**Hey, i know i've been in MIA and all that but I've been reading the Vampire Academy Series. Stand back Percy, a new star has risen! Anyway, I thought it was like suckish that Dimitri had to turn Strigoi cuz' i like him a lot, thank you very much. Soo, I've decided to change his fate. This time, Rose is the Strigoi! Mwahahaha! Ah, how evil am I? Okay, it's not that I hate Rose -I realy do like her, she's my favourite character- but I sometimes like the hero, or in this case the heroine, to suffer a bit. Unfortunately, it's Rose's turn. I tweaked the starting a bit. Not by that much but, yeah. After the Strigoi jump out, that part's all me. So enjoy and to those who know me cuz' of my Prince of Olympus fanfic, maybe you could say some inspiring words or something cuz' i'm really not inspired right now. Thanks. What are you waiting her for? Go ahead and read!**

Alberta caught a glimpse of me and a couple other guardians. "Start retreating!" she yelled.

None of us wanted to leave, but there wasn't much we could do. And dying in one of these caves didn't seem like that good of an idea to me. I took off, following behind the other guardians who hadn't hesitated when the order was given. I met Dimitri's concerned stare and a brief yet relieved feeling passed through us.

Then I lost sight of the fight as I rounded another corner with the three guardians with me. Farther down the corridor, I saw a faint purplish light. The exit. My spirits soared. We'd made it. But where were the others?

We ran to the exit, emerging into the air. My group clustered by the opening, anxious to see what had happened. The sun, I was dismayed to see, was nearly gone. The nausea hadn't left me, which meant Strigoi were still alive.

Moments later, my mother's party came tearing down the hall. By the numbers, one more had gone down. But they were so close.

But not close enough. Three Strigoi lay in wait in one of the alcoves. We'd passed them, but they'd let us go by. It all happened so fast: no one could have reacted in time, no one but me. One of the Strigoi grabbed celeste, his mouth and fangs going for her cheek. The other went for Ms. Carmack, but my mother jerked her away and shoved her toward us.

The third was reaching for Dimitri.

I didn't think. A burst of anger ignited inside of me. The Strigois could take everyone I had but no one was ever going to touch Dimitri. I sprang up before I could even register it in my mind, my hand already reaching for my silver stake. My mind held one-sided rage. The instant my stake connected with Strigoi skin, I had become a savage that couldn't be soothed. I saw red and darkness clouded my mind. I was only focused on two things: Kill Strigoi. Protect Dimitri. I barely heard the Strigoi's scream as my stake pierced his heart. Satisfaction spread throughout me. One down two to go. My stake was already removed by the time he slumped to the floor, his red eyes growing duller by the second. Not wasting another second, I swung it toward the one who held Celeste. His eyes widened, then a flash of silver reached his face.

An enraged cry filled the air. My eyes widened in surprise and I felt my arm go slack. Unfortunately, that was the opening that the last Strigoi needed to get to me. Two cold, dead weights jerked my arms backward, yanking me out of my protective stance and forcing me to let go of my only weapon. I was faintly aware of piercings screams ringing the cave. It took me a moment to realize they were mine. Frigid breath brushed against my ear and I shivered at the sensation, recalling what had happened at the lodge not so long ago, something that now felt years ago. I could feel a frosty hand encircling my chin, tipping my head up.

Brown eyes met red and for the first time since I'd turned uncontrollable, fear struck me hard and deep.

"I am very tempted to kill you now, Little Guardian," he whispered, his iced breath reeking of death and decay. I shivered.

"You've killed many of my brothers and sisters," he paused briefly and my mind raced, thinking, searching for a good escape plan in that little time, "_however_ you could be of some use for me with that level of skill. With you by my side, we will be unstoppable!"

I could almost see what he was planning in that sick, twisted mine of his.

"I'll never join you," I weakly whispered. And I would try my best to stay that way too but, I knew that deep down, it was the end of Rose Hathaway, in this form at least.

The tips of his chapped lips curled up in a wicked smile, his eyes shining with madness. "We'll see."

And just like that, his lips sank into my flesh and I slipped into bliss. My whimpers receded but a beyond enraged roar filled the cave. _Dimitri_, I thought as I stumbled out of my blissful drunkenness and a new rustic and salty taste invaded my senses, _I love you_.

My heart stopped. Black spots engulfed me. I fell into consciousness, fighting to keep a hold of the world I belonged in. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason, Mom, Dad, Dimitri...

**So? How was that? I know it's short but those are the usual length of my chapters. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. But, to those who do, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dimitri POV

**Hey, I'm half asleep writing this. It's 11 where I'm at. Way past my bed time. My parents are up watching some type of Korean drama. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of Dimitri and Rose fluff. You should know that I'll update whenever I feel like it and it's not by schedule. yawn. Goodnight, sleeptight, don't let the bed bugs bite. Yawn. Snore...**

I watched Rose out of the corner of my eye as she sped through the halls; her silky brown hair flying after her and her expression showed one of intense determination, sheens of sweat layered her forehead. She looked breath-taking despite the fact that we were running in Strigoi infested caves. If it weren't for the dire situation, I would have taken her right there and then. She looked beautiful without even realizing it and that was one of the things I loved about her. We went around the corner and I managed to spot a speck of purple in the darkness. The exit. My spirits soared significantly. We did it! Now, all we had to do was to wait for Janine's group then head back to Vampire Academy to treat the hostages. Then Rose and I would be left alone for once. Freedom was so close; all I had to do was reach for it.

Alberta reached it first, followed by me then Rose, who had caught up a while ago. A gust of cold air licked me in the face as soon as I emerged from the dark caves. I didn't know that I would welcome the cold as much as I did then. Alberta did a head count when everyone had arrived and I was relieved to realize that we had suffered no casualties. A rare, small smile broke through my guardian's mask but I wiped it away. A guardian must never show their feelings while on duty… Rose might, of course. She always wears her heart on her sleeve. I broke out into a full smile at the thought of my love. Roza.

"Belikov!"

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard Alberta shout my name. My guardian mask slipped into place and I nodded at her. She gave me a stern, calculating glare but returned it after a moment. I tried to refuse it for a moment but my eyes immediately moved to Rose though and I could see a smile on her face. An absolutely sexy smile that always made me want to either kiss her or reprimand her. I shook my head amusedly. I would never fully understand my feelings I have for Rose but what I did know for sure that I loved her. With all my heart.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I allowed her a small smile. I swear I could hear her chuckle from here. Her sweet, infuriating, mocking yet beautiful chuckle.

That does it; I was in deep, very deep. I wanted nothing more than to scoop her in my arms and head off to the cabin where I first made my feelings known. But, unfortunately, I was on duty and I would never let them down for anything, except Rose, of course.

After getting our breath back, we huddled at the cave entrance, waiting anxiously for Rose's mother. I would bet my title that she was alright but I couldn't prevent all my panic from settling in. Sneaking a peek at Rose, I realized she hadn't done any better. She was nervously chewing on her lower lip and her expression was one of pure stress. Despite my good focus at times at stress, I couldn't ignore how soft her lips looked. Her luscious, feather-light lips that- Whoa, Belikov, getting ahead of yourself there.

I collected my thoughts and took a deep breath. This was wrong. I should be calming Rose down now instead of breaking down over something as small as her lips. Allowing my guardian mask to slip off for a second, I whispered her name softly.

"Rose," her name felt great on my tongue, perfect, fitting.

She looked up and stared at me with her alluring dark eyes that seemed to stare right through me.

"Hmm?"

Typical Rose response, acting brave in the face of danger or in this case, anxiety.

I allowed my love to color my words, "She's alright you know. She's probably stopped halfway to kick more Strigoi butt."

A fleeting smile crossed her face as she listened to my weak attempts at copying her. Then, she sighed.

"Thanks, Comrade," she whispered so softly I had to strain to hear her.

I felt my heart skip a beat at her use of my nickname.

I smiled softly and nodded understandingly.

"Roza."

I saw her pause at her Russian name and a delicate pink flushed her cheeks, only adding to her beauty. I was about to answer her when the sound of pounding footsteps reached my ears. I allowed myself one victorious smile.

"I told you," I said with a glint in my eye.

She let out her bated breath. Her dark eyes stared into mine in gratitude.

"Thank you," she said before joining the excited huddle at the entrance.

My heart fluttered as she left. I tried reining my feelings in but they were all over the place. Only Rose would be able to invoke this in me. What would I ever do with her?

I shook my head and followed Rose.

"Move behind me," I said shoving the novices, including Rose, behind me. She looked put out for a second but submitted to me. That was surprising. Then again, Rose was full of surprises. I shuffled a little closer to the approaching group, noticing the victorious expressions on their faces.

Then, everything happened at once.

Three Strigoi we had passed indifferently at a cross-section suddenly jumped out from the shadows. One grabbed Celeste, holding her firmly, placing his fangs at her neck. Another made a grab for Lissa's teacher, Ms. Carmack, but Janine pulled her out of the way and shoved her toward us instead. The last attacked me. I froze, something which that could be fatal in the real world and something I would have never done were it not for my current state. In my arrogance, I'd neglected to check for Strigoi. Now, I was going to pay for it. Screams of shocks went off behind me. And one thought crossed my mind. _Protect the students._ I squared myself, blocking the students away from the line of attack. I closed my eyes, anticipating a blow that never came. Hesitantly, I unfroze and opened my lidded eyes. Immediately regretting my fear. Somehow, my Roza had managed to jump in front of me before I had been hit and staked the Strigoi that had threatened me. I could feel the angry waves off her as she attacked the other one holding Celeste, catching him on his chest. He shrieked, seemingly making Rose lose her concentration for a second. Just enough time for the other one who had gone for Ms. Carmack to attack from behind.

She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Each one felt like a stake driven into my heart. Janine was watching on in horror, too much in shock to move.

Breaking out of my distress, I took a step forward to intervene only to encounter a Strigoi wall.

A black-haired female Strigoi hissed at me. It was clear that she had just been awakened.

"Don't interfere with our master's plans," she spat, her eyes narrowing, "leave now, and we won't provide any trouble."

I shook my head and took another step forward. She mirrored my moves hissing in caution. I growled right back.

"Move it or else," I warned, my voice low and deadly. She could no doubt hear the danger in my voice but she acted oblivious to it. Either she ws an incredibly stupid Strigoi or she didn't want to disobey her master. I was betting on the former. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see the blond Strigoi which had attacked me earlier cupping Rose's cheek. That action alone sent me over the edge and made me saw red.

"You asked for it."

Without warning, I dropped down low and swept her legs from under her. Despite her newly awakened speed, she was caught in surprise and hadn't reacted fast enough to counter-attack. She connected with the ground with a loud thud. I released my fists and delivered a series of punches and blows. Her body lagged beneath her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She collapsed on the floor unconscious. Two more Strigoi stepped forward, their eyes shining dangerously. I repeated the process again. This time, I felt a presence beside me. I guessed Janine. I kept my eyes on Rose and the blond haired Strigoi. They were in a conversation but it was obvious that they had almost reached the end of it. I watched as he lowered his fangs to her neck, his mouth forming silent goodbyes. I snapped. A loud roar escaped me as he cut through her skin and sucked her blood. He moaned in delight, his stance around Rose disturbed me pushing me more over the edge. It seemed like they were lovers or something. I used that thought to fuel my energy. Bodies of unconscious Strigoi were scattered around me but they were starting to stir.

"Janine," I barked," take care of the bodies!"

He nodded and started staking every body she laid her eyes on. My eyes, however, were only on Rose. The Strigoi had now finished sucking her blood and had clawed himself, causing himself to bleed. I watched in horror as he raised it to her lips.

"No!" I cried, throwing myself toward them.

The blonde caught my eye and gave me a victorious smile. _I win_, he appeared to translate. The next moment, they were gone. Both Rose and the Strigoi had escaped. It was exactly what Rhonda had prophesized. I had lost everything. The love of my life had lost her soul.

**Kind of a rush don't you think? Sigh, the things I do for . Nighty-night. REView... Snore... enjoy...**


	3. Chapter 3 Rose POV

_Yay! New chapter!_

* * *

><p>Who was I? What was I? Where was I? Unanswered questions buzzed in my head. Random words zipped by. Vampire, Dhampir, Strigoi, Janine, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mason, Dimitri. Who were these people? I undoubtedly felt a connection to all the names called. The strongest one to the one named Dimitri, Who was he? I resisted the urge to snarl. Where was I anyhow?<p>

The air was musty and dry. Chains jingled precisely behind my head. Rats scurried in holes in the walls, their tiny heartbeats triggering some sort of predatory instinct within me, making my mouth water a fraction. A beam of light strained through a high opening on the wall, warming the tiny room uncomfortably. I shielded away. It was weird to be able to sense my surroundings this keenly, wrong even. And what was it to my aversion to light? Mustering up every ounce of energy in my body, I forced my eyes open.

Bright. It was too bright. I shuddered from the light and my eyelids came down again. What was wrong with me? If I recalled correctly, I used to love the sunlight. Was I Goth? I shuffled, limited somewhat by my chains, into a darker, desolate corner of my claustrophobic room. Peeling my eyelids from my eyeballs, I was able to examine my room properly for the first time. Despite my secluded corner, the room still felt bright, looked bright, and was bright. Argh! Someone take away the light!

A low, deep growl rumbled before I stopped myself and my eyes widened. My chained hands immediately went for my throat, which was difficult considering the restraints. Did I just growl? This was getting weirder by the minute and the deserted feel of the area wasn't helping me one bit. I bit back another growl and focused on recalling the past events that eventually led up to here. A search and rescue operation to save the- Dham- Dhampirs! - From the… Strigi? Strigo? Strigoi! That's right Strigoi! A whole cave infested with them just five miles from where I was. Three Strigoi jumping on a familiar woman's group of Dhampirs. Curly auburn hair, focused, brown eyes, stern expression. I started. I knew her! Janine… Hathaway. That's right. Hathaway. Wait, as in… As in, me. Rose Hathaway. Yes! That was me! Janine was my… mother.

Talk about a shocker. I massaged my temples as I sagged into my corner. Janine Hathaway. My mom. Mind-blowing. But… if she was Janine, then who was that hot guy in the cabin with me? Dark brown hair, slight Russian accent, and the smell of aftershave. Dimitri? I stared into those brown eyes of my memory. There was no doubt about it. It was the Dimitri whom I felt a connection to. I wonder who he was. Anyway, three Strigoi jumped my mother's group. One grabbed an unknown Dhampir, another made a grab for the one beside Janine. She managed to shove her away. The last went after Dimitri. Anger pulsed through me and I jumped. The last image was of blue eyes ringed with red and sharp fangs at my neck. The flashbacked ended. I gasped. My eyes widened. My mouth dropped. I had turned Strigoi. I was now awakened.

Oh god. Pieces of memories returned to me, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Adrian. I was Strigoi. I had failed them. Almost immediately, the room walls shrunk, squeezing me, ripping me of my breath. The walls closed in on me. I squirmed claustrophobically as I struggled to keep my fears at bay. One sentence repeated itself over in my head: I was Strigoi. It echoed in my head, torturing me endlessly. But, I turned my hands over and stared at them. They were pale chalk white but had a little tanned feel about them. How was this possible? I didn't feel Strigoi. I still felt like Rose, normal me. Subconsciously, my hand moved to my chest, a little to the left. My heart was still beating, strongly in fact.

Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump.

I took some comfort in the sound of my heart. Suddenly, I had a brainwave. If I was Stri- Strigoi (Wow, that was hard to get out), that meant I would have super Dhampir strength, right? I decided to try it out. Taking in the feel of the cuffs around my hands, I gave it a quick tug, putting most of my strength into it. It gave way almost immediately. I watched, awe-struck, as it crumbled and trickled out of my hands and onto the floor. Whoa. I stood up and stretched, making sure I kept well away from the light.

Despite the fact that I had probably been sitting for more than a day, my muscles felt brand new and improved. The chatter in my mind ceased but my friends' and families' names remained ingrained in my head. A feeling of longing spread throughout me, something that caught me off guard. I thought I wasn't supposed to be able to feel anymore. Nevertheless, I felt thankful for the interference of the fates.

Maybe being Strigoi wouldn't be so bad. I still had a heart, could still feel emotions, remember the names of my friends' and families' and best of all, recall my past. My mind kept wandering off to Dimitri and my times in the cabin. The smell of his aftershave, the feel of his lips on mine, the heat from his body. Mm. Wait, Dimitri? Oh shit! He doesn't know I'm not a normal Strigoi! He's probably beating himself up about this. I have to get out of here, tell him that I was alright! I paused, reality sinking in. But, where _was _I? Time to find out.

Settling into a more comfortable position, I closed my eyes. My senses opened up. Now, I couldn't just hear the beating of the mice's tiny hearts, I could also hear their little, measured breaths, their paws stepping on the ground ever so lightly. The wind rustling the leaves of the trees outside. Birds tweeting, their wings flapping, with much difficulty, against the wind. Cars screeching on the road, many cars. A highway! I was near a highway! Okay, maybe not near but not that far from where I was. I would bet that if I found that highway, I would be able to find my way back to St. Vlads.

Suddenly, I realized the truth of my words. How could I go back to the academy if I were Strigoi? Damn. Another problem: The sun was still out. Strigoi can't go into sunlight, for fear of disintegrating in the sun's rays.

I slumped back and buried my head in my hands. Unshed tears welled up in my eyes. I could never return home. I'd be forced to forever be on the run. Away from the ones I loved. A tear escaped. It traced my cheek, my chin then finally dripped to the floor. I hastily wiped away the wet path it created. Rose Hathaway would never give up without a fight. I'd find a way to turn back Dhampir.

I broke out of my inner musings when the cell door creaked open. _Shit! _I cursed as I jumped onto my feet. There, standing at the door was a _true _Strigoi in all its red-eyed glory. He looked strangely attractive, in a Strigoi way of course, with his messily styled black hair and green eyes. He eyed me cautiously and despite my casual appearance, I was silently cursing inside. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Who are you?" I asked, breaking the thick silence first.

He didn't answer immediately; still too busy staring at me. Strangely, there was some disbelief in his eyes.

Finally, after standing there for an eternity, I snapped, I guess being in an empty, plain cell with the people you love in danger from you does that to you.

"Hello? Aren't you even going to freaking introduce yourself to me? I mean, I know you have to uphold your badass reputation but can't you even say a small freaking greeting. Seriously, what's wrong with, 'Hey, my name's Bob,' or, 'Hi, the name's Bill.' Don't any of you Strigoi have any mouths?"

I was breathing deeply at the end of my rant but instead of being scared, the Strigoi just stared at me amusedly. He leaned against the door frame, a lazy smile plastered on his creepy, white face.

"So," he finally said. His voice was deep and, honestly, drop-dead sexy (Of course, being the woman in love that I was, I didn't fall for it one bit -not including my wobbly knees-) I forced myself to stay calm since he was still speaking.

"You're the infamous Rose Hathaway every Strigoi's been talking about."

Despite my flustered state, I still had enough cocky attitudes to give him a run for his money.

"That's right," I said with a smirk," And there's more where that came from."

This time, he smirked, showing off his horribly decaying yellow teeth. Specks of blood encrusted his fangs. I bit back a shudder.

"Nathan. Nathan Fresh," he mock bowed.

I scratched my chin and my eyebrow rose as I took in his build with an appraising eye. Too thin to be a Moroi but too big to be Dhampir. Definitely not fit enough to be a guardian but it wouldn't hurt him to not know that.

"Human?" I guessed.

He smiled and took a few steps forward. He was close, too close. Everything in my mind screamed at me to fall back, to create some space between us. But, when there's a wall behind you're back, you can't move any further from there.

Everything happened in slow motion. At one point, Nathan was in front of me, still approaching with that sickening smile on his face and the next, the world spun on its axis and I was suddenly behind him. My instincts worked for me while the rational side of me watched and cheered in support. I jumped on his unsuspecting back just before he could turn and counter-attack. A loud thump reverberated the walls. Three impossible things happened then:

One: I ended up on top of a thrashing Nathan, pining him down with my whole body weight

Two: An electric current passed through us

Three: Nathan stopped moving and turned behind to look at me with a familiar expression which I'd soon many times on Dimitri, Adrian and Mason's face:

Admiration.


	4. Sorry

_I have exams and I won't be updating in the next four weeks. Sorry, but see you later._


End file.
